This invention relates to a minimally invasive technique for detecting vulnerable plaques. It relates especially to method and apparatus for detecting vulnerable plaques utilizing microwave radiometry.
1. Field of the Invention
It is widely known that many heart attacks originate from blockages created by athrosclerosis which is the aggressive accumulation of plaques in the coronary arteries. The accumulation of lipids in the artery and resulting tissue reaction cause a narrowing of the affected artery which can result in angina, coronary occlusion and even cardiac death.
Relatively recent studies have shown that coronary disease can also be caused by so-called vulnerable plaques which, unlike occlusive plaque, are engrained or imbedded in the arterial wall and do not grow into the blood vessel. Rather, they tend to erode creating a raw tissue surface that forms caps or scabs. Thus, they are more dangerous than occluding plaque which usually give a warning to a patient in the form of pain or shortness of breath. See, e.g., The Coming of Age of Vulnerable Plaque, Diller, W., Windover's Review of Emerging Medical Ventures, November 2000.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Since vulnerable plaques are contained within the vessel wall, they do not result in a closing or narrowing of that vessel. As a result, such plaques are not easily detectable using conventional x-ray, ultrasound and MRI imaging techniques.
Moreover, since vulnerable plaques are part of the vessel wall, they may have essentially the same temperature as the surrounding normal tissue and the blood flowing through the vessel. Therefore, they are not amenable to detection by known intravascular catheters which rely on infrared (IR) imaging, thermisters, thermocouples and the like in order to detect temperature differences in the vessel wall.
Such intravascular catheters are disadvantaged also because they usually incorporate an inflatable balloon to isolate the working each end of the catheter from fluids in the vessel; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,159. As seen there, the IR detector is located within the balloon which constitutes an insulating (not transparent at IR frequencies) layer between the detector and the vessel wall causing significant attenuation of the signal from the detector. Also, the undesirable stoppage of blood flow by the balloon increases the risk to the patient. Still further, the balloon has to be repeatedly inflated and deflated in order to image different locations along the blood vessel increasing the operating time during which the patient is at risk.